The Life of a Basic God
by moonmoon54227
Summary: What are we supposed to look for in life? Wealth, success, glory, love? Cearsu tries to discover this, alongside his will to discover who he and his charizard truly are; and what role his new pokemon will play in his life. What happens when unsavory lust comes to life? What happens when odd power begin to emerge? Note: I do not own Pokemon/characters, all rights go to Nintendo.


Darkness. What more is there to it? It is all I see, all I need. There are no consequences, no judgment, no desire, and no end. Nevertheless, there must be a start...

And so a sharp pain begins in my head, as if my amygdala is about to explode. I manage to wake up from this odd dream with my phone dropped on my face. It seems that I fell asleep whilst surfing the web again and my alarm rang straight into my ear. I manage to get myself together and get off of my bed. After 20 minutes of putting my clothes on, spending my time in the bathroom, and combing my hair, I judge that I am ready for the day. But I am extremely tired; I can see it on my face. As I stand at just around 1.68 meters, the mirror in my bathroom reflects my long, dark brown hair, thick but calm eyebrows, a nose seeming to have just been given a nose job, a mouth with thick, red lips that hide practically perfect teeth, and brown eyes that share dark semicircles just below them. Ah, but who cares? By the end of the day, they'll be hardly noticeable.

I glance at my phone and realize I've wasted far too much time fawning over my minuscularly above average looks. If I don't rush, I'll be late for school... again. I hop down the stairs, grab my backpack, and jump out the front door. _Sigh, s_ eems I won't be eating breakfast again. I look around, yet I cannot seem to find him. Where is he? He wasn't inside, so I suppose he got up early to go hunt or something of the sort. Just then, I hear a loud roar and wings heavily flapping. Just in front of me, Krain lands.

"Where were you?" I question him.

"I ate all my meat last night, and I didn't feel like eating anything else this morning so I at a deer," the charizard said.

"Wait but where's the deer? Did you actually eat all of it?" I say, horrified.

"Not at all, I gave the rest to some hungry poochyena".

"Nevertheless, we're late. Fly me over to school, please".

Now, I should probably mention why I can understand my charizard. Firstly, no, he does not speak English. Secondly, I am not psychic. But truly, I am not sure why I can understand him, yet I cannot comprehend any other pokemon. Perhaps it's because he isn't wild? Oh well, all I know is that we can speak to each other, while most people remain baffled as to how I can maintain a conversation with a dragon.

School goes by quite easily. I hang out with my friends and I essentially ace every test. All my grades are impeccable, which leaves many confused as to why I'm not planning on going to any prestigious university. Truthfully, I don't know what I want to do. I lack ambition and would rather just live simply.

Today I decided to walk home with a couple of my friends, allowing Krain to do as he wishes while I travel home. This time, I walk with four of my closest classmates: Eleanor, Greg, Josh, and Megan. Eleanor is a tall, blue-eyed blonde who is currently dating Greg, an equally as tall, brown haired, brown eyed guy who is potentially the 'chillest' dude anyone could ever come across. Josh is a black haired and green eyed, geeky fool who always attempts to best me at everything for some reason. And finally, Megan is the same height as me. She has long brown hair and blue eyes like Eleanor. I suspect she fancies me, but I find the situation to awkward and troublesome to approach, so I think it's best for us to just remain friends. Certainty, she has her beauty and does attract my occasional gaze, yet I cannot comprehend why it is I that should approach her and not the other way around.

I end up walking home as they all head to their places. Megan offered to walk with me, but I still have that headache from this morning and would rather not ruin the moment. And as I arrive to my front door, the pain inside my skull increases massively. More than that, I _feel_ something in the woods outside my home. I decide to make my way there as quickly as possible. The air has a taste of urgency to it that I am unaccustomed to.

As I reach a small clearing, I see an unconscious gardevoir and panicked buneary. Attacking them is an absol, slightly bigger than an average one. Before anything can occur, I whistle loudly with my fingers, bringing the attention to me. The absol furiously launches a barrage of razor wind which I manage to dodge with ease, unlike the trees behind me. I run over to pick up the fallen pokemon, but the attacker is about to assault once more. Just then, Krain arrives and slashes at the dark pokemon away.

"Took you long enough," I sigh.

He ignores my comment and slashes once again at the absol, this time landing the strike and tossing it heavily to the ground. I take this opportunity to pull out a pokeball and throw it. After a few shakes, the violent pokemon is caught and my headache blows away. I pick up the ball and look back. It seems the buneary passed out in its fear. I pick it up and hand it to Krain, while I pick up the gardevoir in a bridal carry position, who is surprisingly light, and begin to walk back home.

Having arrived, we lay the two pokemon on my massive bed. Apart from a few bruises, they seem to be uninjured. I grab my desk chair and position myself next to the bed. After a few hours of watching over them, sleep gets the better of me, and I, too, pass out.

I wake up to a frightened buneary. She's probably afraid of not knowing her surroundings and the fact that she woke up in a human's home. I lean forward, which gains me a response of a just a horrified gaze.

"Hey there," I say in an attempt to call her down, "how'd you sleep?"

Her eyes dart around me and everything surrounding me. I assume she noticed I'm not armed, but then she begins to shout at the sleeping gardevoir next to her (and, due to consistency, I cannot understand her like I can my charizard). I stretch out my hand to pet the bunny, who in her fright becomes too paralyzed to move, permitting me to brush her furry head with my fingers. At that point she calms down and closes her eyes, almost purring at the touch. At the same time, the gardevoir seems to awaken and, while not as much as the buneary previously, seems quite panicked.

"You're awake to now, huh?"

"What happened!?" she shouts in my head.

"Figures you can speak to me through telepathy. Don't worry, you're safe here. Krain and I got you away from that absol in time," I claim, nodding toward my companion in the corner of my room who is only just waking up.

"Oh," she murmurs, seemingly calming down.

"How do you two feel?" I ask.

"Quite fine actually," she claims while the buneary in my hand simply exclaims its name in joy.

"Krain, could you get them something two eat and drink, please?" I ask my charizard as he nods and heads out of the room.

"Thank you for saving us, Master," the gardevoir says.

"No worri- wait, Master?" I retort.

"Yes," she claims, her red eyes looking straight into mine, "I imagine that you've caught us".

"I have done nothing of the sort," I say with a warm smile, "I don't typically catch pokemon. Plus, I feel like I shouldn't force you into anything, considering the situation".

She blushes innocently and smiles, "I appreciate the concern".

We hear a grunt coming from the living room just then.

"I assume he's prepared something for you," I say, still maintaining the smile I had.

The two pokemon follow me downstairs into the big living room area, where Krain is waiting at the table with some plates filled with fruit next to two cups of water. One of the seats has had a pillow added so that the small buneary can also sit down. We all take a seat (obviously minus my charizard, who rests on one of the couches). Instead of eating and drinking, I notice that the two guests are looking around at my home.

"H-how is it so large," the gardevoir begins in complete awe, "are you this wealthy?"

I chuckle, "far from it. No, the reason my house is essentially a mansion is because, when I was found, I had Krain with me. Therefore, they thought it appropriate to give me a home with enough room, though it seems they went a bit overboard".

" _Found_ you?" the gardevoir questions.

"First, eat; then I'll begin telling you my story".

The two oblige and I begin, "actually, I've only been conscious for about a year and a bit so far".

This causes the two pokemon to almost choke and, in continuation, stare at me worryingly.

"Doctors said I had probably suffered amnesia, though it seems that Krain did as well. Either way, we woke up together and I can understand his speech for whatever reason. The city officials were kind enough to designate us a home here in the outskirts of Mauville City. And that's our story, basically," I pause, but then remember, "oh, wait! I forgot to even introduce myself!"

I stand up and give a comedic bow, which Krain merely grunts at, "Pleasure to meet you, Cearsu Romano at your service. And yes, I realize it is an odd name, but it's the name they gave me when they found me".

The buneary gives me a cheerful applause, while gardevoir finished her glass.

"So," I continue, having sat down again, "what do you plan on doing now?"

The two pokemon look at each other inquisitively, and the gardevoir responds back, "Well, we haven't really anywhere to go. When I found this buneary, her home had been wrecked and she was fleeing that dark pokemon and I don't really have a home. Is there a chance that we could... we could-"

The gardevoir seems either too shy or too polite to go on, so I answer her would-be question, "Of course you can stay. There's enough room for probably 20 more pokemon here so don't worry about it".

To this the tiny buneary leaps at my chest and gives me an excite and warm hug. I laugh and pet its head, but look back up to the gardevoir.

"Nevertheless, I'm going to have to give you names. It feels a bit unoriginal to simply call you 'gardevoir' and 'buneary' all the time," I claim, receiving a nod from both pokemon.

"How about," I stare at the bunny on my lap, "I call you Seena".

To this the pokemon smiles brightly and returns into the small hug she was giving me.

"And," I turn to the gardevoir, "I'll name you... Anya?"

The gardevoir nods with a slight blush, "Mmm, yes, I like this name. Thank you".

I then position the buneary back on its seat as I recall one last thing. I stand up and toss my pokeball, unleashing an absol. Instantly, the other two are thrown back in terror, but I wave at them to assure them they'll be fine. To this, they calm down a bit, nonetheless maintaining their alertness.

"And you," I walk over to the absol, crouch, and pet its head, "you'll be Keala from now on".

While momentarily appearing confused, the disaster pokemon look up at me, smiles, and pounces one me, giving me various licks to my face. After a solid four seconds, she realizes there's company and sees her two previous prey.

As she begins to growl, I get up and softly, but bluntly, bump her nose with the palm of my hand and exclaim, "stop that! From now on, you'll have to consider each other family, understood?"

The pokemon glances at me with a defiant look... a look to which I boop her face again and repeat, "understood?".

She nods silently and I look back and ask, "why was it that you were fighting in the first place, anyway?"

Anya claims, "I believe it was a territorial dispute gone sour," to which Keala nods in dull agreement.

"Well, either way," I begin, "you'll have to end that dispute because you now live in my house, under my roof. And while I permit you to do as you please in here as long as you don't break anything, there will be no fighting. Am I clear?"

The three pokemon look a bit shaken at my firmness that quickly replaced my kind, inviting side. Nevertheless, they nod in unison, to which I smile. This somewhat eventful day seems to have finally found peace.


End file.
